


【授翻/奇异铁】Of First Battles and First Kisses/初战，初吻

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle Couple, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Thor is busy, boyfriend banter, that escalated quickly, this was supposed to be short, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen没打算把约会之夜变成复联的全员战斗，但这也值了。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of First Battles and First Kisses/初战，初吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of First Battles and First Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927365) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我发誓这本来是一个小短篇。我明天会累死的，希望这值得:)

Tony迟到了，但真的也算在意料之中。考虑到这人的时间观念很糟，所以这其实是迟早会发生的事情。最近四次 **约会** 他都很准时，Stephen在用这个词来形容他们俩最近在进行的活动的时候诅咒了一声，这让他觉得自己好像又变回了一个笨手笨脚的青少年，具有一切种种令人拘谨不安的感觉。

说实话，Stephen没法完全确定要怎么称呼这个。Wong毫无疑问、全无保留地用他男朋友这件事取笑了他。这是另一个让他哭笑不得的词。他得教会Wong使用“合作伙伴”这个词，如果他们确实能同意这就是现下的实际情况的话。对于Stephen而言，Tony的一切几乎不知不觉就那么发生了，他们彼此都花了更多时间在对方身上，整天互发短信，对方还随意在圣所出入。

这经历挺愉快，让Stephen从法师头衔所要求的每日枯燥的学习和观察中稍作分心。令他开心的是Tony一直在不断地和自己调情，但他没想过这会有什么进展。也许这就是为什么下午Tony出现在起居室里时他会那么震惊的原因。对方突然出现，带着一种诡异的、紧张的神情在那儿踱步，看起来和平常的样子完全不一样，还邀请Stephen共进午餐。

Stephen得承认自己对第一次约会这桩事情一无所知。如果Tony最后约他出去，Peter会是那个毫不犹豫出面邀请他的人。起码这怎样都会令人尴尬的，即便是进展顺利，而且Stephen得坦率地承认这个想法甚至已经在脑海里待了很长一段时间了。

总之无论如何，今天算是他们第五次约会，而Stephen已经开始期待了。当他发现Tony本人极度焦虑、不停确认Stephen心情愉快的迹象时，他就很开心地不再紧张了。

以这样的方式被期待挺棒的。了解到Tony如此关心自己以至于担心自己的意见和对这些事情的反应；了解到向来自信的亿万富翁似乎希望这些能发挥作用。至少Stephen是那么觉得的，但令人惊讶之处在于，从某种程度上说，他们尚未真正讨论过彼此这是在做什么、对未来的打算又是什么。Stephen头一回有些不确定这一点否适用于Tony，自己也是一样。

Stephen打算在今晚的约会（现在Tony已经迟到了十五分钟的这个）提出这个问题，简单直白然后他们就能达成共识了。他想知道Tony的目的是什么、他们彼此对此事有又有多认真。Stephen并不挑剔，如果这只是随意地、缓缓地任其发展，他也会很乐于接受的。然而，倘若Tony真诚地想要追索这种关系的可能性，那么Stephen对此同样可以接受，尽管可能会需要一分钟来清理下思路。

一阵刺耳的铃声将Stephen从思绪中抽出，他低头看向手机，发现Tony的名字正在朝自己闪闪发亮。他皱了皱眉接起电话，闭上了眼睛，等待被告知某个紧急状况。

“Stephen？”背景里满是响亮的轰隆声和某种可疑的风声。

“Tony？你在哪儿？”

“啊抱歉，有些复联的突发事务，我们现在真的需要你的帮助。”语气里带着一种熟悉的紧张感，这说明此刻他正穿着装甲操作复杂的动作。

Stephen疑惑地盯着电话看了一会，他原本以为只是约会要取消了，而并不包括受邀参加战斗。

“Stephen？情况有点紧急。”

Stephen眨眨眼睛试图集中注意力。理论上说他不该参与任何非异维度威胁现实的事务，而现在显然不是这种情况因为他本人并非第一个发觉之人。Wong也会在他约会的时候一直留守圣所观察照看，而Stephen应该做的不是打开一道传送门帮忙参与战斗。

他长叹一口气道，“在哪儿，要对付什么？”

“谢谢。”对方的语气听上去就是那么感激，而Stephen试图忽略这给自己带来的温暖感觉。“呃，我们碰见了……以科技为基础的生物……有点像小蜘蛛，如果不是有狗那么大的话……”

“Tony......”

“我知道你在想什么，不是我弄的！”Tony大声哼了一下，继续说道，“无论如何，他们没有心智，目标似乎是贯穿各种建筑物的支撑从而摧毁它们。生物集中在第六大街和弗纳大街的中心区域。”

Stephen毫不犹豫地打开传送门，径直来到了混乱之中。空气中弥漫着灰尘，四处是倒塌的建筑。他试图看清眼前的景象，噪音和阳光使他暂时迷失了方向。

“我到了，有谁在帮助民众？”Stephen的视线落在第一个出现的生物身上，手机在手里滑了一下。那这确实像是科技蜘蛛，八条腿似乎直接从身体长了出来，随便得无任何意义。中心是一个巨大闪烁的球状金属物，上面有一个头，放射出奇怪的红光。

“他们让我和Rhodes控制上空，Wanda负责尽力保持建筑的安全，Cap、Banner、Romanov和Clint负责去杀掉那些该死的东西。”

虽然看不到，Stephen还是点点头，开始朝一幢大型办公楼走去。大部分行动似乎都在那里进行。他看到了Wanda，赶紧跑过去，斗篷轻松地给他加了速。他轻松地用魔带抽死了几只蜘蛛，结束了和Tony的通话。

Wanda的所有魔法似乎都用来平衡建筑了，然后Stephen注意到了尘埃里映出的众人的行踪和战斗。他看见盾牌一闪而过，巨大的形体将两个生物撞在一起粉碎。

 “Wanda，你太专注于让建筑保持直立了，继续下去它只会直接倒塌压垮人们。”

她显然很是惊讶，睁大眼睛转向他，“Strange？”她问道。

自从与Thanos大战以来他就没有见过她，所以震惊也可以理解。“是的，你需要用你的魔法支柱支撑起整个建筑，取代原先的支撑，因为它们被摧毁了。”他没时间玩猜猜看游戏。

值得称赞的是她只是点点头，把注意力转回到了大楼上。“在你安放支柱的时候我可以撑一会，但是得快一点。”

Wanda又点了点头，Stephen忍不住微笑。她开始倒计时，Stephen则准备好支撑。“一、二、三……”整个大楼在新的支柱下移动，发出巨大的咔嚓响声。所有人，包括那些生物都愣了一下，以为摩天大楼就要倒了。然而在那一瞬间，大楼就在Wanda魔法的支撑下找到了原本的地基，稳固了下来。

她朝他笑笑，他也报以同样的表情，然后笑容消失了，因为那些生物好像意识到他们做了什么，将注意力从建筑转向了他们，想阻止这唯一能稳定大楼的力量。

Wanda皱眉道，“我没法兼顾两者。”她警告说。

“没关系，我来处理。”

他可以的，千真万确，就他所见而言这不会给它们带去任何好处。Tony说了这些生物没有心智，即意味着有人在控制它们。显然，他们也明白，但是都在忙于拯救平民所以没有多余人手能去找出那个人。

“把你的耳机给我。”她点点头，Stephen一把接过。“Rogers队长，Wanda需要一些后方支持。”

出现了一大片混乱的声响，然后Tony的声音打断了这一切。“是Strange。都闭嘴，听他说。平民差不多都从高层疏散出去了。”

看来Stephen得记住要感谢Tony然后提醒一下他自己是博士了。“我们已设法稳定建筑，但现在这些东西朝我们来了。”Stephen与Wanda背立，优雅地挥着魔鞭，砍倒那些靠得太近的蜘蛛，另一只手打开护盾笼罩在Wanda周围，“我想我知道去哪儿找到控制它们的人。”

几支箭从面前飞过，有效地将几个靠得太近令人不适的生物打掉了。Stephen瞥了一眼，是鹰眼站在不远处一辆底朝天的汽车上，用稳定的节奏射击着。

“听着，”Clint的声音传来，“它们真的在朝这里集聚，但似乎要离开那个办公楼了。”

“Romanov和我现在过去，Hulk去处理那些异类……我想是的。”队长的声音在线路那头回响，Stephen并不会羞于承认这让他松了一口气。

很快他就看到他们奔跑过来，等他们离得够近的时候，Stephen便让自己释放出一点额外的力量来，立竿见影拉长了光鞭打开了一条通路。一旦等他们到了和Wanda背对的位置，Stephen便保持猛烈的攻击向前一步。

“Strange，你到底来这儿干什么？”队长问道，虽然没有责怪的意思，但听起来明显上气不接下气的。

Stephen几乎想开玩笑说今天是约会之夜了，但他不怎么了解来人，当然他们也不了解他和Tony的事。于是他只是叹了口气，“有人告诉我说你们需要支援。”

对方停了停眉头皱起，Stephen很想笑但忍住了，“你们照看好她的后背吧？我要去对付操控木偶的主人了。”

队长严肃地点了点头，Stephen不作犹豫便让斗篷将自己拽了起来，悬在那些该死的东西的上方。他听见一声轻声的惊讶叫喊应该是Wanda发出的，以及来自黑寡妇的不情愿地小声评论：“有什么是他干不了的吗？”

Stephen未加理睬，全部注意力都集中在他们一直在战斗的那幢办公大楼右边的一幢建筑上。他刚到这里就注意到它们把所有焦点都集中在其中一幢建筑上，周围的建筑也一直面临着附带损害，一些建筑倒塌引发另一些猝不及防地被撞到。可这幢建筑是唯一一座连划痕都没有的建筑，这些生物对这里敬而远之，让Stephen有理由怀疑控制者就在那儿。这里提供了一个绝佳的有利位置，能让不少人躲在后头。虽然他们似乎正在从大楼里偷偷溜走。

“Stephen？”

他吓了一跳，忘了自己还戴着Wanda的耳机。

“Tony，你还好吗？”从他到这儿以后就没和对方见面，而在这尘土飞扬的地方要抬头去看对方也很难。

“好得很（Peachy），”传来带着嘲讽的回答，随即变成了更温暖、也跟亲昵的话，“你呢？”

Stephen降落在这幢高楼的屋顶上，吞咽了一下，环顾四周，没有看到天上有Tony或是Rhodes出现，才想起这事一条公用线路，所以或许他应当保持专业。“我很好，我想我找到了这儿扮演上帝的人了。”

他已经找到了，他敢确定。Stephen用斗篷帮自己悄悄地来到了这个人身后，对于控制科技蜘蛛大军的人而言此人似乎太年轻了。当Stephen漂得更近之后认为他应该不到十七岁，金发脏兮兮、乱糟糟的，沾满了灰尘，长夹克外套将他修长的身躯遮住了，也遮蔽了他正在摆弄的东西。

“小心点，”Tony立即回道，“我差不多清理完那幢搂了，Wanda是时候放开了。告诉我你的位置。”男人的声音中带着让意想不到的保护意味，让Stephen不由微笑。

不幸的是他此刻距离控制者太近，他不想现在就被发现所以不能回答。所以Stephen叹了口气，捏起耳机，妥帖地塞进了长袍的口袋里。

Stephen耸肩脱开了斗篷，他对面前男孩的判定是：这是个彻彻底底地人类。所以，他不能，也不会杀了对方。不，这么做的目的就是为了俘虏对方，他有完美的方法可以做到。他在建筑的边上开启了一个通往镜面维度的小传送门，点点头，斗篷朝那人飞过去，把男孩推向了建筑的一边，实际上是跌进了传送门；他惊叫了一声，Stephen则紧随其后跟了上去。

最后他们落到了一层停下，男孩徒劳地挣扎着被斗篷紧紧抓住，动弹不得，被安全带到了无法伤到任何人的地方。然而，男孩身上的某些什么让Stephen愣了一下，没有径直走上前。他跪在那个孩子面前，后者睁大了眼睛，明显很害怕，挣扎得更厉害了。

Stephen慢慢地伸出双手，表明自己没有威胁。“冷静下来，你不挣扎它就不会抓得那么近了。”但这并没能让男孩平静下来，他的眼里开始涌上眼泪来。

“拜托让我走吧，我在努力修复！”

法师疑惑地皱起了眉头，“修复什么？”

“虫子！”他喊道，脸色惨败，带着绝望，“它们失控了，我只是……我只要弄清楚怎么越过自然控制系统，绕过它们的主目标就行了！”

Stephen感觉胃里一阵扭曲，“你不是在控制它们？”

“我……我……对不起我……”

“你失去了控制权，”Stephen没时间跟他猜谜，“你心里有个明确的目标，不是攻击它们，可它们以最有效率的方式攻击了所有人，毁掉了整装建筑。”

男孩眼睛里似乎充满了羞惭，泪水止不住流下，Stephen想知道发生了什么但没有时间了。更重要的是复仇者们没时间了。如果一幢建筑清空了，蜘蛛们就会继续朝下一个人口密集的地方转移。

Stephen咬紧牙关，集中注意力问道，“到底有多少？怎么才能阻止它们出来？”

“呃，我不……我没数过。”

“好吧，它们从哪儿来？”

“一个离这儿30分钟车程的老科技基地。它们从地铁和下水道里来，我发现基地已经废弃，但里面有蜘蛛之类的东西。”Stephen脑海里已经浮现了一个构想。

“基地已经废弃了吗？”

孩子点点头。

现在，Stephen摆出了自己平生最凶狠的表情，立刻把孩子吓得一缩，有用。“你现在被困在一个异维度里，我要把你绑在这儿。如果你试图跑的话，会有你不喜欢的后果哦。我会回来找你的，但如果回来的时候你不在这儿，我会以为你死了。明白吗？”

孩子又点了点头，这次是疯狂点头。“拜托请阻止它们！”

Stephen一声不吭站了起来，留下了一些魔法将孩子困住，捆得不太紧。斗篷回到了他肩头，他在镜面维度开了另一个门回到屋顶上。但他并没走到阳光下，而是猛地撞上了Tony的钢铁装甲。门紧挨着他在身后关上了。

Tony盯着他看，翻开面甲，睁大了眼睛。他一言不发地紧紧抓住Stephen，目光飞快地打量着看有没有受伤。Stephen不确定自己是不是应该被碰触，或是觉得被冒犯。

“你去哪儿了？”Tony问道，语气不善，忧心忡忡的。“我在你身上放了个追踪器然后它就那么消失了。”

“我很好Tony，听着我们没时间了。”

这话很快引起了对方的注意，“控制的人在哪儿？”

“已经抓住了。但是有个距离这里30分钟路程的基地，所有东西都是从那儿来得，控制者停不下它们了所以……”

Tony的脸色了然地明朗起来，“Rhodes你听见了吗？”

“已经在路上了。”

“我马上就来，”Tony低头看着Stephen，“我们之后再谈谈这个。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“我保证，保证。但先得活下去才行。当心。”

Tony假笑一声，“要当心的是你。”咔哒一声关上了面甲，Tony跟着Rhodes飞去。

“Strange？能告诉我们计划是什么吗？”Romanov的声音从口袋里轻轻传来，Stephen迅速抓住耳机塞回耳朵里。

“好吧，Tony和Rhodes要去炸掉基地，也就意味着我们只要处理地面上的残余就行。”

“哦，真是令人欣慰。”Clint的语气一点都不欣慰。

队长是下一个回应的，他说，“建筑都空了，所以我们让它倒下来了，但这些生物好像也不感兴趣。Wanda很擅长帮忙清理地面，但这些东西是怎么来的Strange？”

“通过下水道和地铁系统。”他补充道，一边走到大楼边，向下看去，复仇者们在那儿保持密切联络。

突然，一阵响亮的轰鸣声响彻整个线路，令Stephen瑟缩了一下。接着Hulk出现了，挪动着巨大的身体有些笨拙地朝地铁通道走去。随后发出了一阵笑声，来自Romanov，“非常肯定的是Hulk已经堵住了地铁。”

“好了伙计们，基地正式点燃，应该能看到爆炸。迄今为止最大的。”Tony说，当然了。

“Tony，我们得聊聊你一直在做的某些升级了。”Rhodes的语气挺友好，但即使白痴也能听到里面真正的担忧所在。

队长没去理会那些喋喋不休，“下水道已经堵住了，但这里还是有很多怪物，一些正在朝其他建筑物逃窜，伙计们，有什么计划没有？”

计划Stephen是有一个，但他也知道那很不令人愉快，尤其是他今天已经用了那么多魔法。但他说了要支援的，“我想我可以控制那个队长。尽量别惊慌。”

“Stephen......”Tony语气里有种警告以为，有意思，他已经很了解Stephen了。事情结束之后他们真的该好好谈谈了。

“别担心Tony，不要那么戏剧化。”扯得一手好谎。

Stephen让斗篷升起，把自己拽向复仇者们，落在他们面前。他闭上眼睛，打开了第三只眼，让一种平静的感觉笼罩着自己，释放了压力，忽略了身体疲惫的信号。他发出一串响亮的喘息声，知道已经成功地复制除了十几个自己的克隆体出来。Clint发出了很轻但明显可辨的“ **他妈什么鬼？** ”以及差不多音量的、来自队长的“ **注意用词** ”。

Stephen任由本能接管了一切，用鞭子将克隆体挥出去，快速有效地砍倒了这些蜘蛛般的生物。他撑了足足有五分钟，然后感到一阵恶心，复制体们带着痛苦重新回到了他身体里。他甚至没注意到队长抓住了他的胳膊帮他稳住，而斗篷拍开了队长的手，帮他轻轻降落在地上，他就在那儿急促地呼吸着，试图控制住涌上来的偏头痛。

“Strange你还好吧？”Romanov问。他对关心之意挥了挥手。

“还有掉队的生物，以及下水道，但陆地上的不足以毁掉建筑了。”他真的不想在复仇者们面前吐出来。

突然附近传来一阵火箭弹射降落的声音，抬头瞥一眼就鞥看到Tony快步向他走来，装甲已经撤了回去。令Stephen惊讶的是Tony越过了其他复仇者们，径直跪在自己面前，神色紧张又关切，用双手温柔地扶住了自己身体两侧，又开始上下打量。

他的脸不由自主红了起来。“Tony，我没事。”

对方眯起眼睛，“我告诉过你要小心，然后你却搞出了一堆魔法克隆体？”

Stephen很想发脾气，他讨厌像个小孩一样被居高临下说教，特别是还当着观众的面，但Tony看着自己的样子暴露了内心地紧张与不安。从他请Stephen帮忙的那刻起这种恐惧就显得特别明显。Stephen能够理解，所以他没有生气，只是试图安抚对方。

“我睡一下就没事了。”他绝不会说他还擅长这个的。

Tony翻了个白眼，扶着他站起来，不用靠斗篷支撑。“我们回我那儿去，我会给Wong打电话，他可以帮你处理关起来的人。”

有人清了清嗓子，是Rogers队长。“谢谢，感激你能帮忙。”Stephen轻轻笑了笑，希望自己已经脸不红了。“我猜现在是时候让你成为复仇者一员了。”

“不——”

“好——”

他和Tony同时说道。Stephen瞪大眼睛，Tony咧嘴一笑，“我们边吃晚饭边说吧亲爱的。”

Stephen张开嘴想争辩两句，被这句话和Tony温暖的眼神惊得停了下来。他瞥了一眼别的复仇者们，发现队长已经和Wanda一起走了，后者朝他露出一个感激地笑容；Hawkeye从黑寡妇那里轻巧地拿走了钱，嘴里无声努着“知道了吧”的姿势，而Rhodes盯着他看，流露出某种类似于准许的神色。

而让Tony开始带着他们离开，Stephen胸膛里开始滋生某种甜蜜而温暖的东西。他怎么会觉得这对Tony来说是随随便便的事情呢？这个人完全有可能不知道这个词的含义，尽管历史会证明并非如此的。

“嘿，”Stephen低头看着Tony停在那里，用双手捧住了Stephen的双颊，“我真的不想在他们面前那么做。”

他困惑地望着对方。然后Tony飞快地抬起头，一只手搂着Stephen的脖子将他扯下来，直到能温柔地将嘴唇压在Stephen的唇上。随着吻的加深，呻吟渐渐消失了，Stephen用双手环住了Tony的腰，用力吻了下去，随着唇舌的游走，他愈发目眩神迷。这是Tony第一次吻他，而Stephen对于自己这么用力地依靠在另一个男人身上感到很是尴尬，他会将此归咎于自己不可思议地疲惫感的。

Tony终于撤开，Stephen低头望着他满是笑容的脸，“我早就想这么做了。”

Stephen同意这点。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：好吧伙计们我明天有点私事可能不能更新，但起码你们看到这篇，计划外故事？值不值？不过我打算周日就回来。  
> 请告诉我你们的想法！这是我第一次写这么多角色和描写战斗场景:)


End file.
